


Transgression

by duneline



Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Docteur Stephen Strange est le garant de la protection de la Terre des ennemis des autres dimensions. Flexible et souple de caractère, il sait quand il faut transgresser les lois de la nature pour le bien de tous. Mais pour lui-même, peut-il le faire?Dans l'univers "Redemption".Principal pairing: Stephen Strange/Garthan Saal.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/ Garthan Saal
Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928980
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Transgression :

Disclaimer : je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction et les personnages sont les propriétés exclusives de Marvel et de Disney.

La cape de lévitation flottait doucement au chevet du maitre des arts mystiques et protecteur du sanctuaire de New York.

Le sommeil de Strange était généralement paisible et rien ne venait perturber ses rêves durant ces heures de la nuit où le corps physique de l'ancien chirurgien se reposait et où son corps astral se promenait dans toutes les dimensions du multivers.

Stephen ne parlait jamais de ses incursions dans les brèches des réalités alternatives créées par les Avengers lors du « casse temporel » et Wong, pourtant son plus proche confident et ami, n'en savait rien.

L'esprit, curieux et avide de connaissances, de Strange l'emmenait dans des mondes étranges, des planètes abritant des civilisations soit évoluées ou soit encore primitives et Stephen se plaisait à discuter philosophie, magie et médecine avec des sages d'autres univers.

Elargir ses connaissances, ses horizons et ouvrir son esprit à d'autres possibilités étaient les principales raisons des visites de Strange à travers ces dimensions variées.

Mais quelque chose, dorénavant, tracassait Stephen car le sorcier sentait comme un appel qui le poussait à entrer en contact avec les autochtones des civilisations qu'il visitait.

Cela frustrait Stephen au plus haut point car ce dernier ne parvenait pas à trouver la source de cet appel. Mais Strange était une personne obstinée et il ne doutait pas qu'il arriverait à localiser la source.

Cette nuit-là, le corps astral de Strange marchait parmi une foule de personnes humanoïdes, habillées de vêtements colorés et aux couleurs de peaux exotiques, sur la planète Xandar.

Stephen vit des badauds s'écarter et un jeune homme blond courir comme une flèche pour échapper à un.. raton laveur ?

« -Ah, oui! se fit Stephen, en reconnaissant Peter Quill et Rocket. La rencontre épique des futurs gardiens de la galaxie. »

Un sourire amusé se fit sur ses lèvres pendant que le sorcier assistait à la course poursuite entre Gamora, Peter, Rocket et Groot.

Délaissant ce spectacle distrayant et amusant, Stephen s'apprêta à continuer sa promenade dans les rues de la capitale de Xandar quand une force formidable le projeta, à une vitesse vertigineuse, à travers les murs des bâtiments de la ville.

Stephen, étourdi et légèrement désorienté, finit sa course dans un salon d'un appartement xandarien. Reprenant ses esprits, le sorcier entreprit d'examiner les lieux et vit que le salon était meublé avec sobriété et avec une minutie quasi militaire.

Un homme, grand et mince, dans l'uniforme des Nova corps, les cheveux noirs coiffés rigoureusement, surgit d'une autre pièce et stoppa net en voyant l'intrus qui le fixait.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? exigea-t-il de savoir, en saisissant son arme attachée à son ceinturon. Un fantôme ? »

…...

Stephen frémit en entendant les mots inscrits au creux de son dos et il comprit pourquoi son esprit et son âme ne pouvaient trouver le repos tant que la source de l'appel n'avait pas été trouvée.

Une émotion puissante s'empara de Strange lorsqu'il vit l'insigne de Denarian et une envie de hurler l'envahit.

Rocket, lors d'une de ses visites aux gardiens de la galaxie, s'était confié au sorcier et lui avait raconté son impuissance de ne pas avoir pu sauver Garthan Saal quand celui-ci l'avait appelé à l'aide.

Stephen Strange dévisagea, silencieusement, les traits réguliers de Garthan Saal, en proie à une immense tristesse : il venait de découvrir son âme sœur et il savait qu'il allait le perdre lors de la bataille contre Ronan…

Son âme se révolta contre cette injustice et Stephen, garant de l'intégrité des réalités alternatives, prit une décision radicale.

Levant les mains dans un geste pacifique et d'apaisement, Stephen s'avança vers le denarian qui le maintenait toujours en joue et qui ne recula pas.

« -Je suis Stephen Strange, commença le jeune Terrien, d'un ton calme. Et ce que vous voyez est mon corps astral. Je viens de la Terre et du futur. »

A ces mots, le denarian tressaillit de stupeur et le sorcier eut la confirmation que Saal était bien son âme sœur, en percevant le tremblement imperceptible de ses mains qui tenaient l'arme.

« -A d'autres ! finit par dire Saal, avec dédain. Yeah, du futur ?! »

Sans crier gare, Stephen jeta un sort sur Garthan qui perdit connaissance et le recueillit dans ses bras avant que le Xandarien ne tomba à terre.

« -Désolé, denarian, murmura Strange, en l'étreignant contre lui. Mais vous ne participerez pas à la bataille contre Ronan. Je vous ramène avec moi. »

…

Strange, de retour dans son univers, déposa son précieux colis sur le fauteuil de sa chambre et regagna son corps physique.

Il perçut, plus qu'il ne vit, un portail se créer dans sa chambre et Wong en sortir.

« -Il y a une déchirure dans le tissu espace-temps, informa Wong qui s'immobilisa en découvrant la raison de la déchirure. Strange, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II :

Strange allongea le denarian dans son lit et sans un bruit, fermant doucement la porte de sa chambre, il se rendit dans le salon, suivi d'un Wong fulminant de colère justifiée.

« -Je ne pense pas que ce soit moi, Wong, fit Stephen, en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Clint et Steve ont ramené leurs âmes sœur du passé, créant ainsi des réalités alternatives. Il n'y a eu aucune déchirure dans le tissu espace temps. Il doit y avoir une autre explication. »

Wong médita les mots de Strange, l'expression songeuse et finit par accepter le raisonnement de son ami.

Il détourna son regard dans la direction de la chambre du gardien du sanctuaire de New York et fronçant des sourcils, il posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis son arrivée impromptue dans la chambre du sorcier :

« -Qui est-ce ? Il doit vous être important pour que vous enfreignez les règles de la loi naturelle.

-Mon âme sœur, Garthan Saal, répondit Stephen, calmement. Il devait mourir lors de la bataille de Xandar contre Ronan. Je l'ai sauvé malgré lui. »

A cette révélation, Wong se contenta juste de soulever un sourcil désapprobateur et ne commenta pas la décision de son ami, gardant pour lui son opinion.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et activant un portail, il s'apprêta à renter à Kamar-Taj.

« -Pour la déchirure temporelle, déclara Wong, d'un ton posé. Nous allons voir si elle se résorbe d'elle-même. Sinon, il faudra enquêter sur son origine. Bon courage avec vôtre âme sœur, Strange ! »

Sur ces mots, Wong rentra chez lui, le portail se refermant derrière lui. Stephen Strange soupira, se préparant mentalement à affronter la colère de Saal.

…..

Saal refusa obstinément d'adresser la parole à Strange et resta retranché dans la chambre d'ami que le sorcier lui avait octroyé comme quartiers, en apprenant que Xandar avait été décimé par Thanos et sa mort durant la bataille contre Ronan.

Et ce, depuis dorénavant trois jours. Strange ne persista pas à briser le silence du soldat et se contenta de faire apparaître les repas du denarian dans sa chambre par magie.

La déchirure temporelle se résorba d'elle-même sans que personne ne put savoir ce qui l'avait provoquée et cela enleva un problème à régler pour Strange dont l'esprit était occupé entièrement par Garthan Saal.

Au bout d'une semaine de traitement de silence, Stephen décida de tenter de parler avec Saal. Mais ce dernier refusa de lui ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Exaspéré, Strange choisit d'y accéder par un portail, au grand damne du denarian. Il s'attendit à des insultes, des cris de rage mais pas à la vision qui s'offrait à lui : prostré dans un fauteuil, les bras entourant ses genoux, Saal sanglotait sans un bruit.

Il portait toujours son uniforme de Nova corps, seul vestige de sa vie passée.

Le coeur de Strange se déchira devant la détresse du Xandarien. Gentiment, sans geste brusque, Stephen s'agenouilla au pied du denarian et l'entoura de ses bras, dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« -Je suis désolé, Saal, murmura Stephen, tout bas. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisser mourir. »

Garthan cessa ses sanglots et fixant ses yeux marrons dans ceux du sorcier, il déclara :

« -Tu ne m'as pas donné le choix. Tu m'as enlevé à ma vie, à mes amis et à mes obligations envers Xandar et mon peuple. Je suis denarian, un officier de la Nova Corps et c'est mon devoir de protéger les citoyens de Xandar. Ramène-moi dans mon époque, s'il te plait ! »

Entendant la requête de Saal, Stephen prit le visage de Saal entre ses mains et une détermination farouche prit corps dans l'âme du sorcier.

« -Non, articula Stephen, d'un farouchement. Je t'ai trouvé et ce n'est pas pour te perdre aussitôt. »

Puis dans un geste désespéré, Stephen embrassa, presque sauvagement, Garthan qui gémit sous la violence du baiser imposé.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du denarian quand un sentiment de complétude envahit son être entier et que malgré lui, les mains du Xandarien s'agrippèrent aux épaules de Strange, cherchant à être plus proche de son âme sœur.

Saal, dans un sanglot, se rendit au désir de Stephen et au sien et perçut le lien qui nouait leurs deux âmes. Un lien inextricable et indissoluble.

« -Mien, affirma Stephen, de longues minutes plus tard et apposant son front contre celui de Garthan. Mien, mon âme sœur. »

Ses doigts caressèrent les joues du denarian, essuyant les ultimes larmes tandis que les deux hommes reprenaient leurs souffles.

« -Oui, tien, confirma Saal, presque timidement. Mais tu es mien aussi, Stephen Strange. »

A cette allégation, les traits de Stephen s'éclairèrent de joie et de soulagement. Le sorcier approuva de la tête, avec un rire de bonheur :

« -Oui, je suis à toi, Garthan Saal. »

Le Terrien et le Xandarien s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, tendrement et lentement. Explorant et s'apprivoisant l'un et l'autre.

Il faudrait sûrement du temps pour que Garthan s'adapta à la vie sur Terre, à se créer des repères et à surmonter la culpabilité d'avoir failli à son devoir de denarian vis à vis de Xandar mais Stephen se promit d'être présent à chaque étape de la nouvelle vie de Saal et de l'aider au maximum.

Fin

le 13/11/19

Duneline.


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue :

Les élèves pilotes de la force de frappe de « Sword », la branche du Shield dédiée à contrer les menaces venues de l'espace, sur le tarmac du nouveau complexe d'Avengers, dans l'air matinal et frais de New York et en cercle, écoutaient avec intérêt leur nouvel instructeur appointé par Nick Fury.

Garthan Saal, en tenue de pilote, mélange de design xandarien et terrien, un datapad en main, présentait le vaisseau spatial aux aspirants pilotes : un vaisseau de guerre que Garthan, avec ses connaissances de Xandar, avait contribué à construire.

Les élèves étaient tout ouïe, conscients de leur chance de pouvoir piloter un vaisseau capable de battre dans l'espace et de faire partie de la toute première flotte de défense aérienne spatiale de la Terre.

Ils étaient aussi impressionnés par l'expérience en stratégie de Saal et de son ancien statut de Denarian au sien de l'armée xandarienne.

La prestance, la rigueur, les compétences en ingénierie spatiale et le charisme de Saal avaient aidé ce dernier à se faire sa place dans l'organisation sans que personne ne crie au favoritisme.

Sephen Strange, désirant faciliter l'adaptation de Saal dans sa nouvelle vie sur Terre, avait recommandé à Fury de recruter le Xandarien et de lui donner un poste équivalent à celui occupé auparavant sur Xandar.

Wong avait déclaré, un soir, lors d'une visite amicale, que Stephen était totalement ensorcelé par Garthan et que le sorcier avait de la chance que son âme sœur était un homme d'honneur et droit, avec un sens moral élevé.

Car selon Wong, Stephen ne pouvait rien refuser à Saal et était prêt à lui offrir l'univers si le Xandarien le demandait.

Saal termina de présenter le vaisseau et invita les aspirants pilote à l' examiner quand une colonne d'énergie incandescente, venue du ciel, s'abattit sur Garthan qui s'écroula en hurlant et en convulsant .

Les élèves, paniqués, s'écartèrent de leur instructeur tandis que d'autres tentèrent de lui porter secours. Mais le corps de Saal absorba l'énergie et seul un halo scintillant, autour du Xandarien, indiquait sa présence.

Une équipe d'intervention arriva sur les lieux de l'incident et évacua, sans perdre de temps, Garthan inconscient dans une cellule de confinement.

Un médecin et des scientifiques s'affairèrent autour du Xandarien et effectuèrent une série de tests sur le patient.

« -On devrait prévenir Ross, fit l'un des scientifiques, après avoir lu les résultats des examens. C'est incroyable ! Ce type dégage une énergie pareille à celle d'un soleil ! »

Ross, mis au courant, décida de mettre en isolement Saal et de le faire transférer dans un laboratoire secret du gouvernement.

« -Je vous le déconseille, monsieur le ministre, avertit Nick Fury, désapprouvant les méthodes de Ross et ayant toujours détesté cet homme. Garthan Saal est le compagnon de Stephen et …

-Cet alien est une menace potentielle, décréta Ross, d'un ton d'acier. Il doit être enfermé et étudié pour que des experts puissent évaluer le danger.

-Vous devriez réfléchir. Se mettre à dos Strange n'est pas très sage. »

Soudain les vitres des fenêtres se mirent à trembler, ainsi que le sol et le complexe entier. Nick ferma les yeux, résigné.

« -Monsieur Ross, fit Stephen Strange qui surgit d'un portail, aux côtés de Nick Fury. Garthan Saal est hors limite et je vous assure que si vous vous avisez seulement de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, vous allez vous apercevoir très vite de l'étendue réelle de mes pouvoirs. »

La silhouette de Strange tremblait de rage contenue et ses yeux bleus, si clairs et si lumineux d'habitude, luisaient d'un éclat menaçant et glacial.

« -Si vous croyez m'intimider avec vos pseudo pouvoirs de sorcier, répliqua Ross, avec dédain. Vous vous trompez... »

Mais le ministre ne put finir sa phrase car Strange, d'un geste vif, ouvrit un portail dans le bureau de Ross, surpris, et avant que les gardes du corps, eurent le temps d'intervenir, le sorcier saisit le ministre par la gorge et le souleva du sol.

« -Croyez-moi, prononça, froidement, Stephen, une expression sinistre sur ses traits. Croyez-moi, Ross, vous ne voudriez pas de moi comme ennemi. »

Le ministre suffoquait sous la poigne du sorcier, le visage s'empourprant et tenta en vain de se dégager de l'étreinte de Strange.

« -Stephen, appela une voix un peu faible. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Garthan, soutenu par Wong, avait été libéré par ce dernier et Fury avait demandé son aide pour raisonner Strange.

Stephen lâcha Ross et retourna dans le bureau de Nick. Il se précipita vers Saal qui se laissa tomber dans les bras de son partenaire.

« -J'ai reçu toute la Nova Force de Xandar, murmura Garthan, avec une expression de douleur. Quand Nova Corps a été détruite, toute la force qui résidait chez les militaires a été libérée...Et j'entends leurs voix, leurs cris ! Leurs souffrances et leurs hurlements d'agonie ! Tous se bousculent dans ma tête ! Fais les taire, Stephen ! Je t'en prie ! »

Stephen réalisa que Garthan Saal, seul survivant de Xandar, était le dépositaire involontaire de la Nova Force et que si rien n'était fait, Saal allait perdre la raison.

« -Wanda peut vous aider, suggéra Nick, en se souvenant des pouvoirs psychiques de la jeune femme. Elle est au Wakanda. Allez-y, Strange ! »

Stephen remercia Nick qui se chargea de prévenir T'Challa et Wanda de l'arrivée du sorcier et de son âme sœur et ouvrant un portail, aidé par Wong, il l'emmena Saal au Wakanda.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent dans la salle de conseil de palais de Wakanda. T'Challa, averti par Nick, avait envoyé des soldats chercher Wanda.

« -Tiens bon, mon ange. » encouragea Stephen, en serrant Garthan contre lui.

Saal s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au lien psychique qu'il partageait avec Stephen pour ne pas perdre pied et s'ancrer dans la réalité. Essayant d'ignorer l'agonie de tout un peuple, son peuple qui ne cessait de se répéter dans son esprit…

Une main se posa sur son front et les cris se turent dans son esprit. Un silence bienvenue et apaisant descendit en Saal qui respira profondément, détendu.

« -Bonjour, je suis Wanda, fit la présence dans la tête du Xandarien. Je vous aiderai à maîtriser vos pouvoirs et à vivre avec toute cette souffrance vous le promets. »

Rassuré par la confiance et la promesse de la jeune Sokovienne, Garthan émergea du monde de souffrance dont son esprit était prisonnier et vit qu'il était allongé dans un lit.

Une jeune rousse était penchée à son chevet.

« -Stephen .», appela le Xandarien, en cherchant le sorcier des yeux.

Strange, qui s'était maintenu à l'écart durant l'intervention de Wanda, répondit à l'appel de son compagnon.

« -Reste auprès de moi. » demanda Saal, en lui prenant la main.

Stephen caressa la joue de son âme sœur et déclara :

« -Toujours, Garthan. »

Fin

Le 17/11/19

Duneline.


End file.
